


Kisses and Play

by Nyanoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon ages, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka
Summary: Victor's choice for movie night is rather boring, and thus, attentions turn elsewhere.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 11





	Kisses and Play

**Author's Note:**

> Rather satisfied since as of this posting, I've equalized the Piers/Victor and Piers/Gloria tags. 21 fics for Piers/Victor and will be writing more for them. I'm hoping to surpass the Piers/Gloria tag tbh.
> 
> Also wanted to do something goofy and more "fluff."

“This movie is kinda boring.”

Mm-hmm.” Shifting slightly on their shared bed, Piers couldn’t disagree with that. It isn’t a particularly good film, plot average if a bit nonsensical, and it isn’t offensively bad enough for them to poke fun at, jokes nothing more than low hanging fruit. Even the plethora of snacks—popcorn, candy, soda,and even a popped bottle of wine—aren’t enough to save it from mediocrity. “It was your choice tonight. You won last time after all.”

“Yeah, but…” Victor shifts, and Piers shivers as his fingers brush against his inner thighs. With Victor garbed in one of his shirts, oversized, and draped across his lap as he is, Piers couldn’t really move, not without disturbing him. “I didn’t think it’d be this boring. The trailer looked really cool, and Hop said it was good.”

Piers snorts at that, noise soon turning into a gasp as Victor’s fingers trail upward, warm fingertips brushing against his clothed cock, outline already visible through his boxers.

He hadn’t expected Victor to be as frisky as he is now—to their credit, they usually don’t start anything until the thirty-minute mark—but he couldn’t really comment on it.

Not unless he wants to be a hypocrite. Much like Victor, his own hand has roamed elsewhere, fingers sliding along smooth skin and slipping into the lace waistband of Victor’s panties, floral pattern dark against the pale flesh.

Though, by the way Victor shifts, slender legs spreading further in an invitation, he doesn’t particularly mind his actions either.

“N-not surprisin’. He probably got his taste in movies from his brother.” Another shiver comes as he feels a light pressure against his cock, kisses languidly trailed upward from the base to the head. “Leon’s always had”—Piers’s breath hitches as Victor’s mouth opens, lips and teeth grazing against the sensitive flesh—“shitty taste in movies.”

“Maybe.” Victor’s breath is warm against his cock, every huff agitating him further and only accentuated by the way his fingers push underneath the hem of his shirt, nails lightly brushing against his skin. He almost wants to thrust into his mouth, but he couldn’t. The timing isn’t right, foreplay and teasing not yet done.

And furthermore, he doesn’t want to be the first to lose their little game, silly as it is to say. He doesn’t want to give in so soon, everything ignored in favor of fucking Victor into their shared bed.

As much as he wants to hear Victor moan, voice high and distinctive, and feel his pussy clench around around his cock, he doesn’t want to lose even more. He’s already lost last time after all, begged first for Victor to fuck him with a strap-on and request soon fulfilled with gusto.

Really, he hadn’t expected Victor to offer to let him choose, dildos varying in material, size, shape, and features—silicone molded after a dog’s, rubber shaped after a tentacle and dotted with suction cups, among a plethora of others, some girthy and large and others slimmer. There had even been one shaped after a horse’s, a pastel Rapidash-inspired monstrosity, and another with rotating beads on the shaft and a vibrating egg.

Alongside the the roaming fingers, the soft whispers and promises, and the wet, dripping pussy grinding against his thigh then, Piers had found it easy enough to beg and even easier to let Victor fuck him like a dog, small hands gripping tightly at his hips and bedsheets soft underneath his own clenching fingers and trembling knees.

Nevertheless, he doesn’t want to lose this time, both a matter of pride and a simple want to tease.

Thus, his fingers slip further into Victor’s panties, forefinger stroking lightly against the light pink folds and actions drawing a sharp intake of breath. Much to his pleasure, Victor is already wet, heavily aroused and fluid dripping.

A small squeak leaves Victor’s mouth as Piers pinches at the folds, nails tugging lightly and careful as to avoid Victor’s clit. As much as he wants to play with it, he also wants to tease him.

Lifting his mouth just enough to speak, Victor continues, voice a bit shaky, “W-we can change the movie if you want. Nate and Rosa have a new film out, and they w-want me to w-watch it.” A sharp intake of breath as calloused fingertips stroke at the smooth, nearly hairless skin. A finger dips into his pussy, swirling lightly against the wet walls.“To r-review it.”

Another snort followed by a slight gasp, stifled, as Victor’s fingers grasp roughly at his cock, stroking it through the soaked fabric as his tongue pokes at the forming wet spot, pre-cum and sweat pooling. With the warmness of his breath, every inhale and exhale teasing, it’s almost intolerable. “D-don’t think they’d w-want us to watch their movie right now either. N-not the best time.”

Victor doesn’t reply. His other hand only moves to Piers’s waistband, fingers hooking into it. With a swift, smooth motion, he pulls Piers’s boxers downward, revealing a hardening, leaking cock. A moan leaves Piers as Victor’s mouth presses against the head, not quite entirely engulfing it, and as his tongue prods at the slit.

He isn’t quite sure of the movie’s plot at this point, but it doesn’t matter, not when Victor’s hands move to cup his balls and to stroke the shaft of his cock. As Victor licks at the slit and swirls around the head, tongue eagerly lapping up the pre-cum, an exaggerated moan leaves his mouth.

Naturally, he knows it’s more for show than anything else—too loud and whining even for Victor—but he feels his cock hardening further all the same. At the very least, he isn’t alone in his agitation. When his fingers slide upward to the waistband of Victor’s panties, fingers pulling and the elastic and snapping it back into place, Victor moans, vibrations pleasant against his cock and body trembling.

Fingers trailing back downward, they press into Victor’s pussy, delving deeper and rubbing against his clenching insides. With each movement, Victor thrusts back against his fingers in an attempt to force them deeper.

Another soft moan before Victor’s tongue trails down the shaft, along the veins, and at the base, spit thoroughly covering the flesh and the curling dark hair. With every movement, Piers’s cock rubs against the side of Victor’s cheek, pale skin flushed pink.

Hand squeezing lightly at Piers’s balls, Victor lifts his mouth and presses another kiss to the head of his cock, tongue swirling once more around the tip.

“Maybe,” Victor says, “but it’d be b-better than this, r-right?”

“Tired already?” Piers’s other hand moves to stroke Victor’s hair, fingers combing through the strands before trailing downward to the back of his neck, fingertips lightly tracing circles into the skin. “Even with this?”

When his fingers curl, rubbing harshly against Victor’s G-spot and drawing a squeal, Victor clenches around his fingers, orgasm coating his fingers and palm in small squirts. A groan leaves Piers’s mouth as Victor’s grip inadvertently tightens around his balls and shaft, nails digging into sensitive skin.

His fingers are warm, overly sticky and still probing, when Victor replies, head shaking, “N-no. T-that’s not w-what I meant, and y-you know it.”

Despite the irritation in voice, Victor is still thrusting against his fingers when his orgasm finishes, and Piers almost laughs until teeth graze along the length of his shaft and against a vein, movement drawing a gasp.

“Then w-what did you mean?”

Frisky and impatient even for Victor, but he couldn’t say that he was any different, not with the noises he makes and the increasing pressure on his balls, pleasantly painful.

“The movie,” Victor says as the bed creaks beneath them. “That’s w-what I meant.”

Piers almost cums when he feels Victor’s mouth engulf his cock again, tip soon pressing against the back of his throat—tight and warm and lacking in a gag reflex—but he doesn’t. He only thrusts into Victor’s mouth, action eliciting a moan and another painful squeeze around his balls before his palm rubs small circles into the flesh.

He wants to beg, and he’s certain that Victor does as well with the way his body pushes against his fingers, rough and desperate for more stimulation, but he also doesn’t want to be the first to.

Instead, his hand moves to Victor’s hair and tugs, pulling him further down onto his cock and action met with a loud moan and another squeeze on his balls.

“Are you sure?” Piers asks, panting. “Don’t you think this is a bit b-borin’?” His fingers withdraw from Victor’s pussy, and move to play with his clit. With each pinch and tug, Victor shakes, bed springs creaking loudly. “Don’t you”—Piers gasps as Victor’s tongue presses against the underside of his cock, length soon taken entirely into his mouth—“w-want to do somethin’ more? S-somethin’ like this?”

Piers pinches Victor’s clit in-between his nails and tugs, rough motion drawing a muffled squeal and another orgasm, wet and messy as the last.

Still rubbing Victor’s clit, Piers continues,” I could even fuck your cunt. Breed you until you’re hoarse. W-wouldn’t you like that?”

On the last word, Piers’s fingers plunge back into Victor’s pussy, digits quickly curling to rub at Victor’s G-spot once more and motion drawing another muffled squeal.

By the way Victor shakes, chest heaving and breath ragged, he wouldn’t last much longer. Though, he couldn’t say that he was any different, not with the mouth and hands still working on his cock.

Piers strokes Victor’s hair. “J-just tell me. Beg.”

It’s rather upfront of him, but he doesn’t—couldn’t—wait, not with the mouth wrapped around his cock and the sticky warmth on his hand.

He doesn’t think Victor could wait any longer either, and thankfully, he’s right.

When Victor’s mouth lifts from Piers’s cock, a bit of pre-cum drips from his lips, dollops soon licked up by his tongue.

“P-please.”

“Please what?” Piers’s fingers delve deeper, stroking at Victor’s insides before withdrawing to the waistband of panties, elastic once again pulled and snapped against the skin.

“Please f-fuck m-me.” Victor’s breath is warm against his cock and his tongue warmer, wet tip briefly swirling around the head of his cock once more before pressing into the slit and withdrawing, pre-cum eagerly lapped up and motion overly coy. “P-please.”

When he pulls Victor up onto his lap, motion easy because of his slim stature, Victor wastes no time time—pussy soon grinding against his cock, lace scratchy and accompanied by a light squelch. A small mouth soon presses against his lips, taste tinged by the saltiness of his pre-cum and kiss readily accepted, sloppy and wet.

A groan leaves Piers’s mouth as he feels Victor shift, hands moving to the crotch of his panties and lace soon pulled aside, girlcum dripping onto his cock.

It’s teasing, overly so, when Victor rubs his wet cunt against the length and head of his cock, tip not quite entering entirely.

When Victor separates from their kiss, panting, another _please_ leaves his lips before his cunt grinds once more against his cock. His hand moves to grip at Piers’s cock, head soon positioned at the entrance of his pussy.

Leaning forward, Victor kisses him again, teeth nipping playfully at his lips before a tongue slips into his mouth, moans muffled and only heightening when Victor presses himself downward.

Tight and warm.

They’ve fucked enough times for it to become a familiar sensation, but he couldn’t quite help his excitement, dark nails coming to dig into Victor’s hips and cock soon thrusting into a wet cunt. With each thrust, the scratchy lace slides against his cock, agitating him further.

Meeting his thrusts eagerly, soft thighs meeting his, Victor slides his hands underneath Piers’s shirt, fingers trailing along the sweaty skin before pinching at the nipples, nails twisting lightly and drawing a moan from Piers and a particular rough thrust, tip grinding against Victor’s womb.

With the added stimulation, it doesn’t take long for Piers long to cum, warmth soon dripping out of Victor and only added too when Victor clenches, fluid squirting onto Piers’s cock and thighs and drenching them and his own panties further.

However, despite their shared orgasm and the tightness clenching around his cock, they don’t stop their movements, cock still thrusting into Victor and thrusts met eagerly, skin slapping against skin and nails digging into jutting hips, pain drawing another muffled moan.

It is only when they separate once more that their motions still, cock still sheathed and chests both heaving, movements accompanied by their panting and the creak of the bed yet with neither of them speaking.

Another minute passes before Piers reaches for the bedside table, hand soon batted away by Victor’s before it reach the bowl of popcorn.

“Ew.” Victor’s nose scrunches. “That’s gross, Piers. Wash your hands first.”

Piers snorts at that. “You’ve eaten melted chocolate off of my cock before and that’s what bothers you?”

He doesn’t mention the other occasions in which they’ve had sex or the fact that they aren’t even technically done yet. He’s still sheathed in Victor after all, every slight movement drawing another sharp burst of pleasure.

“Well, yeah. But…” Victor frowns. “That’s the bowl I use for when everyone comes over.”

“Couldn’t you use a different bowl?”

Victor shakes his head, hand batting away Piers’s fingers from the bowl once more. “Nah. Hop likes that one since it’s the biggest one.”

Piers opens his mouth to object—they could simply buy another one or even just wash it better—but he thinks better of it. Victor is rather particular when it comes to certain things.

Instead, he merely shifts, pulling Victor closer, chest meeting chest.

“How ‘bout we take a bath first and then we get back to this? Change the sheets as well?”

Thankfully, Victor doesn’t argue. Why would he? He’s gotten his way again after all. Victor only nods, brightening up.

At his response, Piers moves to stand, cock still inside of Victor. His hands move to support Victor’s rear and back as arms loosely wrap around his neck and legs around his waist.

Moving toward the adjoining bathroom, Piers asks, “It’s my turn to pick next time, right?”

“Mm-hmm.” With each step, Victor’s hair brushes against his chin. “No scary movies though.”

Head bobbing and hand grasped around the bathroom door’s knob, Piers replies, “Yeah I remember. No scary movies.”

Victor doesn’t reply. Instead, Piers only feels the arms around his neck tighten and a soft kiss against his collarbone.

He doesn’t especially mind Victor’s reluctance. He is eleven after all and not particularly interested in gorefests or psychological horror. They aren’t movies that he would choose anyway. He doesn’t want Victor to have nightmares again after all.

As cute as that could be—Victor always wants to cuddle more after those incidents—he isn’t that mean or callous. He doesn’t want to see Victor distressed, not truly.

Thus, he makes a note to check with Sonia about romcoms. He isn’t especially drawn to them, but he knows Victor enjoys them.

Coddling perhaps or “fucking whipped” as Raihan would put it, but Piers doesn’t mind.

Victor is his lover after all.

And more often than not, he gets his way.

Not that Piers minds of course.

He likes Victor too much for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is so obnoxious...I see so many bad takes about fiction...so annoying...but fandom's currently stuck there until the next exodus...I miss Livejournal and guestbooks...
> 
> Might work on some more goofy pieces until my next "major" one.


End file.
